El día en que mi corazón dejo de latir
by CherriesNoun
Summary: Yo, Sakura Haruno, tenía una vida perfecta, hasta ayer a las quince treinta y dos de la tarde... *ONE-SHOT* **AU**


**Titulo del fanfic:** El día en que mi corazón dejó de latir.  
><strong>Autora:** CherriesNoun.  
><strong>Género:<strong> Romance, drama, familia, angustia.  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> +13.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> muerte de personajes, occ; universo alterno.  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Yo, Sakuara Haruno, tenía una vida perfecta, hasta ayer a las quince treinta y dos de la tarde...  
><strong>Publicaciones: <strong>aquí y En MundoSasuSaku (Con el nombre de BlackKiss). _  
><em>

**DESCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto. _Si lo hiciera Sasuke y Sakura protagonizarían los icha-icha paradise. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El día en que mi corazón dejó de latir...<strong>_

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo catorce años. Vivo con mis padres y mi hermano. Mi madre es doctora en el hospital principal de mi ciudad, Konoha, un pequeño poblado al norte de Japón. Mi padre es escritor de novelas para adultos, suele viajar mucho; pero siempre regresa a casa con entusiasmo y un montón de regalos. Mi hermano, Naruto, es tres años más grande que yo; pero actúa como un niño de cinco. Mi familia es muy unida, siempre sabemos todo de los demás; vivimos en una acogedora casa en las afueras de Konoha, pintada de color lavanda y con techo de tejas azules. Desde los diez, siempre me gusta el mejor amigo de mi hermano, Sasuke, es un chico guapo, algo serio y no le gusta hablar mucho; cuando llegas a conocerlo bien es divertido y un poco egocéntrico, pero sobretodo, amable. Sasuke y yo, nos hicimos novios hace seis meses, nos llevamos genial, peleamos un poco pero es divertido y siempre nos reconciliamos con un beso. Y ayer, a las quince treinta y dos de la tarde, yo morí.

**...**

Cunado morí, no vi ninguna luz, no vi mi vida pasar por delante; no vi nada. Solo sentí el golpe del automóvil que me atropelló, y el dolor, el sufrimiento puro y al final la calma; una desesperante calma. Cuando abrí mis ojos, no estaba en el cielo, ni en el infierno; seguía aquí, tirada en la calle en un charco de sangre.  
>Quería moverme, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, ya no obedecía más mis órdenes. Vi a mi hermano llegar corriendo, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Cuando extendió su mano para sentir mi pulso las lagrimas bailaban libres por su rostro, y sus ojos, sus brillantes ojos azules; habían perdido su luz. Intentaba sentir mi respiración, pero sabía que jamás iba a encontrarla. Quería gritar, decirle que aun estaba aquí. Pero mis labios no se movían, mi aliento no se colaba por mi boca, no sentía el fresco en la lengua, y ahí lo comprendí. Esta muerta, y no era ningún sueño, ninguna pesadilla o ninguna ilusión. Yo, realmente había muerto; y ya no tenia marcha atrás. Mi vida no era ningún cuento, no iba a revivir mágicamente, jamás lo haré.<br>Observé a mi hermano derrumbarse frente a mí. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba, gritaba que no era cierto, que era una maldita broma. Pero su vista no le engañaba, su querida hermanita menor había muerto.  
>Después de un tiempo, llegaron mis padres. Mi madre, apenas me vio, se lanzó a comprobar mis signos vitales. Pero no los halló. Cayó de rodillas junto a Naruto, y gritó; un grito que me desgarró el alma, o lo que me quede de ella. Mi padre, no lo creía, no podía siquiera pensar que su pequeña niña se había ido. Con el correr de las horas, llegaron más rostros, taparon mi cuerpo con un cobertor negro. Pero yo seguía viendo, veía a mis vecinos, a conocidos del instituto. Todos horrorizados, y lo peor, es que podía ver el miedo y la angustia en ellos. Esos sentimientos, me apretujaban por dentro. Lo reconocí enseguida, estaba pálido y caminaba involuntariamente. Su cuerpo, cual títere de madera, se dirigió hasta mi. Pude recordar todo, mi confesión, tiempo después la suya. El primar beso, y los que le siguieron. Y cuando volví a mirarlo, no vi nada, absolutamente nada. Sus orbes negros, eran vacío puro.<p>

**...**

A los tres días de mi muerte, fue el funeral. La policía descubrió que un infeliz pasado de copas me había arrollado con su camioneta. No pensé en él, en atormentarlo, en hacerle sufrir lo que sentí. Yo estaba muerta, pero me movía por el mundo de los vivos como una más. Así de simple, como una manzana que cae, una mariposa que aletea. Yo morí, y mi vida se acabó ahí. Pero para los demás, no fue tan fácil. Para mi tampoco lo fue, yo vi todo, como cada una de las personas importantes para mi me lloraba, como se apagaban por mi culpa. Al poco tiempo, descubrí que ya no podía sentir, ni dolor, ni felicidad. El día de mi entierro, mi madre vestía un traje negro y un sombrero de ala, mi padre una camisa y un pantalón, ambos negros y mi hermano; mi hermano vestía unos jeans azules y una camisa naranja, porque sabía que eso es lo que yo hubiera querido, que no dejara de ser él, por mi. Mi novio también asistió, con un impecable traje negro, una flor del más vivo rosa en la solapa, porque sabía que eso le recordaba a mí. Verlos allí, fue para mi devastador y, aunque ya no podía sentir la angustia en mi pecho; juro que de verdad estaba sufriendo.

**...**

Los meses siguientes, todos entraron en el periodo de aceptación. Mi madre, no pudo sostenerse sola y cayó en el alcohol, pero mi padre le ayudó a superarlo. Ella solía entrar a mi habitación todas las tardes; susurraba mi nombre y se sentaba en mi cama, me contaba un cuento, como sabiendo que aún seguía allí. Mi hermano se encerró en su habitación, pero al pasar el tiempo, fue saliendo, recobrando esa vitalidad que lo caracterizaba; pero todas las noches pensaba en mi, lo se; podía ver una lagrimas solitaria resbalar por su mejilla antes de dormir. Para mi padre, todo fue peor; el sostenía a mi familia; pero por dentro estaba roto, después de todo, para un padre su hija es su vida; y el la había perdido. Mi familia lo superó y mi novio también. Pasó varios días en trance, hasta que reaccionó, decidió que era hora de levantarse y vivir por mi lo que yo no podría; sacó a mi hermano de su represión y todos los días iba la acantilado en el que me declaré, y me dejaba una rosa blanca, para recordarme de que aunque siguieran sin mi, jamás me iban a olvidar.

**...**

Aprendí que, aunque les doliera, debían continuar. Porque la vida seguía sin mi en el camino; muchos quedaban, peor los que aun podían caminar; debían hacerlo. Aun sigo aquí, y cuento mi historia, porque yo, Sakura Haruno, morí cuándo no debía morir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dedicado a todos aquellos que sufrieron la muerte similar de un ser querido. Sepan que, no están solos; que la vida sigue y ustedes también. Deben continuar, con el recuerdo orgulloso de la persona amada, porque eso es lo que ellos hubieran querido. Para todos aquellos que ya no están, pero deberían estar.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sin más que decir. Espero su opinión (<em>y un rewiew<em>), es mi primer escrito publicado. prometo que los próximos no serán así, pero esta idea llegó tan de repente como algunos recuerdos. Y la necesidad de plasmarla fue más potente que yo. No suelo escribir fics con finales tristes, pero véanlo así: no diré que fue un final feliz, solo un nuevo comienzo.  
>Se despide.<p>

**Nina Black.**


End file.
